The Miserable Author ~Revised Edition~
by Sheera's Greywolf
Summary: What happen if Chiqgy get bored and decided to write something? An insane one? A co-written fic with my friend Chiqgy


Note: This fanfic was made by Dray

GW and related chara wasn't mine, so don't sue me! Flames and howler will dully ignore, so don't wasting your time, guys! Review or e-mail will be better ^-^! This fic was co-written with my friend, Chiqgy, ya' can mail him at [Chiqgy_cuteperson@hotmail.com][1] He loves e-mail very much! 

This fic is revised edition. The last one was suck and piss me off.

THE MISERABLE AUTHOR 

First, we bring Gundam pilots!

Wufei: Huh?! How I can get here?!

Quatre: Where am I ?

Duo: Nice place! But……

OK! You're on my mind

Heero: I don't care where am I, just send us back!

Trowa: Who are you?

I'm your author, and sorry I can't bring you back now, maybe later… 

Wufei: Who do you think you are ?! God?!!

I've already said it , I'M YOUR AUTHOR!! You silly thing!! Wufei: Oh yeah?! And what can you do?! You silly-ugly-old author!! 

What can I do?! I can do THIS!! 

Suddenly Wufei's hair changed to long-blonde hair tied up with big red ribbon  Wufei: EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!! What happened with my hair?!! And then Sailor Venus shows up with Wufei's hair Venus: Hey you !! That's my hair you wore!! Bring back my hair ,'causelove my hair and I don't want to die with this ugly hair!!!!! Wufei: You think I'm happy with this hair ?!!! I rather die than use this hair !!! Quatre: Mmmm, wufei, I suggest you should say sorry to the author…….. 

Wufei: Never!!!!!!

Alright. That's your choice ! Don't blame me again.

Wufei : WOMAN!!! INJUSTICE!!

Hey, I know I didn't tell you my name, but give me some respect! I'm not 'woman' I'm your author! And your destiny, fate and such is on my hand, I can make you dead in a sec! You're wrong Wufei, I'm a justice freak! MWA HAHA 

Duo: Hey, author! I've got some idea! Why you don't give some romantic touch to them ?!

Wufei: It's sounds bad….

Hey, that's sounds great!!! Then Wufei and Venus fall in love each other 

_ _

Venus: I love you Wuffie…. You look so handsome with my hair….

Wufei: I love you too. You look pretty with my hair you know.

_ _

And they decided to marry 

_ _

Wufei: Lets get marry! 

Venus: Brilliant ideas Wufei..I hope we'll gonna be happy forever..

And they kiss (end of Wufei-Venus love story) 

_ _

Duo: OK ! You've been finished with those two, what about us ?I know there's something you want.

Oh,no !

Duo: Oh yes! Just tell us ! Maybe we can help!

Heero: We have to get out of here.

Mmmmm, can I get your autograph and your photos ? All of you?

Duo: That's easy ! Right guys?!

Heero: OK! This place makes me bored.

Trowa: I don't have a pen.

Quatre: That's okay ! I have one

And please write 'for my lovely author, from….'

Duo: This, it's finished!

Heero: I think is silly. You sent us here just because you want our autograph.

Quatre: I finish. Did you finish yet Trowa?

Trowa: ….

Thank you !!!!! Its pleasure has your autographs!

Duo: Mm, I got some wish. I guess you can make it happen as an author.

Just tell me!

_Duo stuck in beach, around by babes in bikinis_

_ _

Duo: Thanks! You're great author ! At least my dreams come true!! Hey, sweety!!

Quatre:Mmmm, nice to meet you author, whoever you are! Sorry, I gotta go!

Sorry Quatre! I still have special plan for you (fox smile)

Quatre: Ooops….

_Quatre fall in love with the author_

Quatre: I love you my lovely author……with all my heart. Will you stay with me forever ? Love me 'till I die ? I promise I will love you forever.

Ooh Quatre !! I love you too ! I love you with all my heart !

Quatre: So, will you marry me?

…..yes Quatre, 

_They marry and live happily ever after_

_ _

** **

**THE END**

Wufei: End !!? How about my hair !? I can't live with this ugly hair !!!!

Venus: Yeah! Bring back my hair!! Oh my God, what will Usagi say if she sees this ugly hair ?

Oooops, I guess the spellis broken ! Butsorry guys, end is still end ! 

Wufei& Venus: WAIT!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Wufei and Venus stuck on the author's mind 'till…forever(?)_

Sheera's Greywolf and Chiqgy @2001

   [1]: mailto:Chiqgy_cuteperson@hotmail.com



End file.
